


The Man Who Returned

by DerpyPigeon



Category: Deadpool (2016) RPF, Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Francis ;3, Healing, Nightmares, Smut, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyPigeon/pseuds/DerpyPigeon
Summary: You remember back in the day, Francis or Ajax, you had a little attraction to him but things got complicated after you finally mutated having the power to control dreams...(This isn't completed yet)





	The Man Who Returned

You remember the torture that man put you through, the pain, agonizing pain. You were sold in the end, after you mutated. You discover that your mutation was that you could control dreams, making nightmares a reality, or even dreams.

The highest bidder was an evil devil... you hated him! He made you suffer worst than... Ajax did. 

The memory of that man always sent a shiver down your spine. You knew the way he looked at you was fake. The man couldn't feel... anything. But the way he looked at you always felt... real, he always gave a look showing that he cared but you knew it was fake but, you couldn't help feeling reassured.

Growing up you were one of those kids who got bullied because of your looks, everyone smiled at you, only as a taunt. It was never a caring smile, only a nasty 'haha' smile. Your family weren't much of a help either, your family were poor, your father left when you were 7 and your mother was a drug addict.

That's why you couldn't help feeling reassured. Your evil master always sent you to kidnap and other horrible things. You remember a time where you had to sit in a chair and watch what your master was doing. You were sitting in a chair on the lookout, making sure no one was coming.

The way your master tortured the man was devastating, breaking fingers, slapping, handling the man by the throat and so much worst. And today was one of those days.

You were sent to kidnap another man. You brought him back to an abandoned warehouse that was next to a burnt out one... which seemed familiar, the whole area seemed familiar.

Your master was waiting for you inside, "Pheonix! Come now!" 

You earned the name 'Pheonix' when you accidentally brought one of your master's nightmares to reality. He was screaming at you to help him but you didn't know what to do, so you imagine a fire... which worked, burning the nightmare to the ground... to ashes.

You bring the man inside, obeying commands to tie the man in a chair and sit back on watch. 

The torture went for ages... several choked out screams, snapping of fingers. 'ugh,' you couldn't help feeling disgusted and sick at the same time. You felt that you were going to throw up... till your master mentioned one name, "WHERE IS AJAX GODDAMNIT?!" 

The man was a patient... one of those lab rats from the mutation lab. The man said he didn't know, he just ran away. He took random turns and handed up in your grasp. Your master didn't believe that so he continued the torture. But why did your master want to know where Ajax was? Hopefully, it was to sell you back you thought to yourself whilst smiling. 

Your smile slowly faded as your sickness came back. You were watching the torture and ended up chucking all over the place. Your distraction was your biggest mistake. Just as you finished, the door swung open and a woman barged in, the woman was familiar. 

You remember back when you were at the mutation lab, there wasn't just Ajax, he had an assistant: Angel. This was her... Angel was here.

Your master's scream snatches you out of the clouds, you look at him dazed. You eventually blackout, the last thing you see was Angel grabbing your master by the throat suffocating him. You feel hands wrap around you.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like it so far XD  
> remember to leave comments on what you think also let me know if you would like me to write more Ajax/Reader fanfics.


End file.
